


Wedding Traditions

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cultural Differences, F/M, History of the Kingdom, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), Plans For The Future, Politics, Talking About The Future, Tears, no actual loss of virginity just talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse learns what exactly must be done in order for her to be Megatron's wife.  And being a virgin is only half of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Traditions

It was very rare for King Megatron's room to be quiet at this time of night.  It had been a few weeks since Princess Eclipse started to spend the night in his room rather than her own and those were often filled with her crying out in pleasure.

 

But tonight had been rather silent following some loud chatter the King and the Princess had.  Then Lugnut, the King's bodyguard, had been sent away to retrieve Shockwave.

 

He too didn't look good standing outside the silent room.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

The poor bodyguard could only grip his weapon tight as he heard the princess cry out in horror.

 

Said princess looked as if she had been told she was the offspring of a marriage between toads.  Her mouth gaping and eyes wide, she stared at the King who couldn't meet her eyes or the tired advisor's.

 

"... I'm afraid that is the case, Princess Eclipse.  My King can... technically have anal sex with you, but he cannot do anything vaginally except finger you and even that is pushing tradition-"

 

"I-! He-! He has to take my virginity?!   _At our wedding?!_ "

 

Megatron looked a little pale as he still couldn't meet her eyes.

 

"... I'm afraid that is tradition for ogres.  Leaders who marry their brides must take her maidenhood at the wedding ceremony to make the claim official."

 

"In front- In front of everyone?!"

 

"...Yes, Princess.  That is what must be done."

 

The shock was too much.  Eclipse moved to sit down on the Ogre King's bed, utterly horrified with what she had learned.

 

And to think that all of this had started because she had asked Megatron why he wouldn't take her virginity.

 

Megatron finally turned to her as her head faced the ground.  He had not wanted to explain it to her, even though he knew he would have to warn her beforehand.  Still, he should have planned this out better.

 

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Princess Eclipse, but my king must follow these traditions if he hopes to ever make you his proper bride."

 

Eclipse wasn't worried about that.  She had known for a while that Megatron would not take her as just his mistress.  She had gotten over that hurdle already.

 

Now she was just trying to climb the mountain that was the knowledge that she would have to let a room full of people see the Ogre King take her virginity.  She would have to be on display for everyone to see!

 

"There's... There isn't...?"

 

"Shockwave," Megatron finally contributed to the conversation, "Are you positive there is nothing that can be done to... sidestep it?  Or at least reduce the witnesses or something?"

 

The advisor sighed deeply.  "I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done.  Please believe me when I say that I and the other advisors looked into our records for something."

 

"There's nothing?" Megatron seemed doubtful. "Surely there is record of a king who did something different?  Or even a rule for emergencies or anything?"

 

"I'm afraid there isn't much.  All documents that showed kings who diverge from the norm had suffered poor reigns.  No one would advise trying to go against that record."

 

"B-But surely there was something where a king didn't have to... to-" Eclipse broke off stuttering as she had the image roll through her thoughts again.

 

"...There was one incident on record that we had found..."

 

Both royals looked to him in hope in their eyes.

 

"...But it was of a king from long ago who married a widow who had been married to a rival ogre king before.  Because she had done this to resolve the conflict between their tribes, the king went against his advisors saying he would not subject her to another wedding rite like that.  He went on to have a successful rule despite breaking the tradition."

 

Eclipse still looked hopeful, but Megatron quickly realized what that entailed.

 

"Unfortunately, despite our best attempts to interpret this to insist in your dilemma, we could only argue, at best, that it could be avoided in the case of the bride having been in relationships with another before and lost their virginity to them."

 

The princess looked ready to faint.  There was nothing that could be done.  She would have to consummate a marriage with the Ogre King in front of everyone.  They would get to see her naked and be taken by the Ogre King.

 

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  It was supposed to be in the privacy of her chambers.  With only Megatron there to guide her through this intimate moment.

 

"Princess?"

 

Eclipse started to cry.  She didn't want this.  She didn't want to do any of this.  She only wanted to be with Megatron.  She just wanted to be with the Ogre King.

 

Was this her punishment for wanting to be with him over the king her parents chose for her?  Would she have to suffer to be his bride or be forced to forever be his mistress?

 

"Prin-?"

 

"Shockwave, let her be."

 

"My King?"

 

"Lugnut."

 

The bodyguard quickly came into the room only to be shocked at the sight of his best friend crying on his King's bed.  "M-Miss Eclipse-?"

 

"Lugnut." 

 

The guard immediately turned to stand tall to his king despite the girl's crying. 

 

"Take Eclipse back to her room tonight and stay with her."

 

"What?"

 

"B-But my king-!"

 

"I will have Strika guard me in your place," Megatron firmly stated. "...Eclipse needs you more than I do."

 

Despite the guard's hesitation, it didn't take long for the giant ogre to kneel by the princess.  Almost immediately, the human threw herself into his arms as she cried softly into his chest.

 

Giving the other two a soft bow and a somber look, Lugnut cradled the woman in his arms as he gently carried her back to her room.

 

Shockwave bit his inner lip before turning to his king.  "I'm... sorry I could not break it to her easier, my King."

 

"I am not angry with you," the king reassured the other. "I'm angrier with myself now."

 

"But King Megatron, you cannot fight tradition-"

 

"I know that.  But I should have broken it to her better.  I should have been the one to explain it.  I should have taken her aside and explained it all to her long ago.  Damn it, I should have told her after I had told her my desires of making her my wife."

 

"My-"

 

"Enough.  Please return to your room.  I've disturbed your sleep and you have much to do tomorrow."

 

"I wasn't-"

 

"Just... You're dismissed, Shockwave."

 

Realizing his king was done for tonight, the advisor bowed before leaving.  Though he did stop at the door for a moment.

 

"I will inform Strika of you new orders, My King."

 

A nod was all the king gave the other before his door closed behind the smaller ogre.

 

And so Megatron was left alone to simmer in his guilt.

 

Damn it, he should have known.  Eclipse had been responding well to his fingering these past few days... And he had been enjoying spending "personal time" with her, something she was very much aware of.  He should have figured out that she would want to know why he wasn't simply taking her. 

 

He should have lied. Only for a short while. Only until he found a way to break the facts to his little human lover in a more proper environment.  Someplace she would be able to be properly assisted and reassured.  Not in the bedroom of her lover and soon-to-be husband.

 

But he could nothing about it now.  Eclipse would have to go through with it.  Have to be taken by him in front of his court.  Have to lose her virginity to him with everyone watching.

 

This was his punishment.  This was the gods punishing him for wanting her to be his.  To wanting her first everything.

 

He would have taken any punishment.  Anything the gods had thrown at him.

 

But this... his dear lover had to be the one to suffer.

 

Megatron growled to himself as he returned to his bed.  Tonight was going to be a rough one.

 

END


End file.
